I hat3 y0u
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Of all the days they could be home alone with out the kids Caitlyn has to think they died... Not that they really did....


I kinda got this idea from the first like minute worth of FlashForward, That new ABC show. Which I didn't really wanna watch. But watched maybe the first two minutes worth and I got the other idea from Peta. Anyways Idea goes to them =)

--

It was early morning. The sun was just starting to peak over the ocean. Then their alarm clock went off. "Turn it off." her voice called from under the pillow she shoved her head under. His hand reached over her and slapped the button. "Better?" He asked. "I hate you." She whispered pulling her head out from the pillows. "I hate you to." He smiled kissing her softly. If anyone was to listen to them when they were on the phone or just out and about they would be confused. They said 'I hate you' to each other all the time but always kissed like they never said it. Their friends had just caught on to it.

When Shane Gray said he hates his wife Mitchie he was really saying he loved her. It was their own special way of telling each other they loved each other. Of course they did say I love you as well. Back to the story now

Mitchie smiled as she wiggled her way closer to Shane. "I love you." She whispered softly laying her head on his chest as they glanced out their window. " I love you to." Shane said kissing the top of her head. "Caitlyn hasn't called…" He said after a moment. They had left there five year old and nine year old over at Caitlyn and Nate's with there three children.

"That means she's either gone more insane then she is or they have all been warned not to yell and scream until eleven this time." Mitchie said shrugging before sitting up and pulling the shirt off her leaving her in her bra. "Or she put them all outside." Shane said laughing. He recalled one time Caitlyn had sent Nate and him outside to sleep for one night cause she couldn't handle listening to the two bicker over there new tour that was coming up.

"Well that two…" Mitchie said rolling over on top of Shane. He laughed softly and placed his hands on her hips. "What are we doing today?" He asked looking up at her. "Nothing." Mitchie said before kissing Shane lightly.

"Mmmhm? Where are you going?" He asked when Mitchie pulled away from him. "Right here" Mitchie said reaching for the drawer of her night stand. "You guys aren't doing anything big in the next few weeks are you?" Mitchie asked suddenly while she pulled something from her nightstand.

"No. Why? What is that?" Shane said keeping his hold on her hips. "This is the reason why I asked about the next few weeks." Mitchie said sitting up against him. If he didn't have a boner before when he woke up he had one now. Mitchie giggled as she placed the paper and all it's glory down on his chest. "Tell me what you think." She said smiling.

Shane lifted the paper up and almost dropped it again. Staring at him on the paper was his wife naked. Well kinda. She had her arm over her breast and was covering her other privates with a black shirt or something of that nature. The words on the left of her read 'Fur? I don't think so.'

He gasped loudly. "You… You posed for PETA?" He said gapping for a few more moments. "Yes?"

Mitchie said confused. "Why?" Shane said placing the picture on his nightstand. "Because I don't like fur." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "And you know it." She added laying back down against him. "I know… But Naked?" Shane said placing his hands under her bottom. "You do know I'm now very much in the mood don't you?" He asked kissing her. "I hate you babe." Mitchie said smiling before running her hands down his chest and the two went into blissful morning sex.

Hours later Shane who had woken up first smiled softly when he saw his wife laying on his chest snoring ever so softly. He then looked back at the picture she showed him almost three hours ago. "You really did that?" He whispered softly running his hand down her hair and down to the middle of her back. "You look beautiful like that…" He said softly unknowing that Mitchie had woken up. "What?" she asked rubbing her face with her hand. She looked up at Shane and laughed softly. "Your hair looks like you stuck your finger his a electrical socket." Mitchie said kissing him softly be for sitting up. "Its already Eleven thirty?" She glanced at the clock before blushing. "Caitlyn!" She said suddenly diving for the phone. Of course there were a total of ten missed calls five from Caitlyn phone, two from her mother, one from Shane's mother, and from her friend Graham. "Cait… Mom…. Mama G… Graham?" Mitchie said loudly pressing the voicemail button.

"Hey… BEEPBEEPBEEP Sorry about that Nolan hit buttons… Any way call me." Caitlyn said. Mitchie did hear a small baby laugh which belong to Caitlyn's seven month old baby Nolan but she didn't hear anything else. Maybe Shane was right maybe Caitlyn had put the kids outside.

"Mitchie. You never wait this long to call. I mean I even tried your cell, Shane's cell hell I even tried your old place. Which by the way has some freaky gay guy living in it now. It was entertaining." Caitlyn said again

"Mitchie. Are you avoiding me. OHMIGOD YOUR PREGNAT AGAIN?!?! YOU ARE AREN'T YOU AND YOUR HIDING." Mitchie started to laugh at this Shane laughed as well before giving her a questioning glance. "No Shane we aren't having another little one yet. But then again after this morning there could be." Mitchie said winking at her husband before the next message played.

"Sweet pea?" Shane's mothers voice said. Mitchie snickered. She found it cute how his mother still called him sweet pea but couldn't help it. "Well I was wondering if you would like to bring your wonderful family down to the house and have a little family reunion this Saturday Oh of course Mitchie's family is welcomed to come along with the boys…I'll call them after this… Anyways You are coming Shane Gray. Or I will drag you from you home and force you there." His mother said like she was talking to a teenager. Mitchie looked back at Shane again and watched him roll his eyes. "Of course I would go. Why wouldn't I?" He muttered before Caitlyn's voice filled the air again.

"ALRIGHT WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU TWO DIDN'T LEAVE ME BABYSITTING THEM FOR A WEEK AGAIN LIKE WHEN YOU SECRETLLY FLEW TO PARIS ARE YOU? I hope not… Anyways if I so don't get a call by noon I'm sending Nate over to make sure you two didn't die or something. OHGOD! I hope you didn't die cause that would mean I lost my best friend!" Caitlyn rambled for another minute or so.

"Hey Mija. I know this is sudden but would you mind helping me on Thursday with this catering job that your amazing husband set up for me. Call me back. Love you. " Connie's message played. Mitchie gapped. "You lied to me!" Mitchie said throwing one of the pillows at her now cheeky smiling husband. "Never lied I told you that there was a party Thursday and I had found the perfect cook." Shane said kissing her cheek before their nine year olds voice was heard.

"Mommy? Daddy? I know I shouldn't call unless I reallyreallyreally need you but Aunt Caitlyn has I think gone crazy… She keeps yelling at the toaster and Uncle Nate….I love you." Then the next message played,

"Hey Mitchie… Yeah It's Graham look sorry about the other day… I seriously forgot you were married… I mean I haven't seen you since we were sixteen…Yes I do know you married mister famous heartthrob Shane Gray. So like I Said I'm sorry for totally hitting on you. I was hoping maybe to rekindle our friendship and maybe start a friendship with Shane… He sound cool… Even when yelling at me… So.. Yeah… Bye?" Grahams quiet voice filled the air.

"Rekindle a friendship my ass." Shane muttered pulling his wife to him. Mitchie smiled and kissed him quickly before punching Caitlyn's home number into the phone. "OHMIGOD THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!" Caitlyn screamed. "My daughter was right you have gone crazy…" Mitchie said laughing softly.

"Well I'm sorry Mrs. Wontpickupanyofthephonesortextedme." Caitlyn said. "We aren't three you know… Well I sometimes wonder but anyways I'm sorry ." Mitchie said. Shane started laughing. "She thought we were dead? Wow. HEY CAIT REMEMBER NOT ALL OF US SURIVE ONCE A WEEK." He yelled know Caitlyn would hear him.

"OHMIGOD EW! Tmi. Mitchie your husband needs to stop trying to have his way with you and get your children before I go even more insane…" Caitlyn said shuddering. "Yes dear sister I'll gladly kick my husband from our bed and make him get the kids… Let me just make sure he wearing clothes." Mitchie said rolling her eyes before giving Shane the look that said you-better-do-it-or-your-screwed. "Ten Minutes." Mitchie said watching her husband jump from the bed and soon was half way dressed.

" I'll be back." He said giving his wife a smooch on her neck before heading for the door. "I HATE YOU!" Mitchie yelled from the bed. "I hate you to?" Caitlyn replied to Mitchie confused. Mitchie laughed "I was talking about Shane." She said putting the phone of speaker phone. "Oh why do you hate him?" Caitlyn wondered. "For some on…" Mitchie was cut off by her cell phone which she had placed in the drawer of her nightstand started to buzz widely.

'I h/-\t3 y0u t0.' read a text from Shane. Mitchie laughed. "Please tell my husband when he gets there that he's a dork." She said. "Yeah sure now why do you hate Shane?" Caitlyn said. "Your not a blond are you? I mean you were there when we explained right?" Mitchie said now confused. "Oh… Yeah… Alright I need to feed Nolan and you know how hard that can be when I'm on the phone so I'll tell your husband he's a dork and then kick him to the curb with your little ducklings while feeding my baby. Love you bye!" Caitlyn said referring to her favorite tv shoe before hanging up.

Mitchie finally stood up and got out of bed. She glanced at the PETA photo really quick. "Did that really turn him that much on?" She asked glancing down then at the photo. Yes Mitchie was nude in her own Bedroom. She laughed when she realized how much of a perv Shane had turned into when they had gotten married. She soon pulled his shirt from the night before on along with her plain white panties. Her hand had reached and started to play with the necklace Shane gave her almost twelve years ago. It was a beautiful rose gold key with a heart shaped finger grasp. Shane gave it to her and told her she held the key to his heart while they were dating. Before there horrible fight that is.

" I love him…" Mitchie whispered before heading down stairs from there beautiful ocean side home. Mitchie had told Shane all about her dreams of living by the ocean so she could watch the sunrise or the sunset depended on where they live. Shane chose up in Washington which really amazed a lot of people but what amazed the paparazzi was Caitlyn and Nate and Jason had moved also to the same small town.

Mitchie smiled as she reached the kitchen she was thinking she should fix herself breakfast and fix something for Shane and her babies. Her mommy senses were kicking in and soon enough she was right her daughter came running into the room hugging her as hard as she could. "I don't ever wanna be left with Aunt Caitlyn for more the a night…" Her daughter said before running off. "LEIGH PAKECAKES IN TEN MINTUES!" Mitchie called after her baby before Shane came walking in with their five year old son. "He's been out since Nine Caity says… she thinks that he was up most the night crying cause we weren't there." Shane explained kissing his sons forehead. "I hate you babe. I'll be right back I'm gonna put him in his room." Shane said heading out of the kitchen to only be coming back in moments later. "Hay I ever told you that you look Beautiful in my shirt?" Shane whispered wrapping his arms around her. "yes I think you have…" Mitchie whispered turning her head slightly. "Love you." he whispered kissing her softly. "LEIGH PANCAKES!" Mitchie called after a moment. Soon Mitchie life just seemed perfect and she trade it for the world. Even if she Hates her husband who hates her back.

--

Four pages =) I'm working harder now… Anyways if for some reason you don't get why I called it I ht3 y0u it's cause it is tied in with the story…. Also if you don't get it just watch the first maybe minute of FlashForward. =) 

Love you all.


End file.
